


Never too late to learn

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: True Detective
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, M/M, Post-Series, Seasonal, Slice of Life, WWG universe, original characters not my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust had his eye on him since 7am and he could tell even early on something was sitting with Marty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too late to learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/gifts), [hartcohle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartcohle/gifts).



A certain heaviness weighed over them one morning, and it had nothing to do with the crude weather displaying it's ugly unveiling in their neck of the woods as did per usual. 

Rust had his eye on him since 7am and he could tell even early on something was sitting with Marty. He had kept his mouth shut long enough until the question mulled its way into conversation over breakfast. Both men kept silent except for the customary dialogue they would throw back and forth from each end of the table, and the occasional snide remark would work it's way at some point, aside from that it was very quiet. Rust's eyes were heavy lidded drawn down from deeper thoughts like waves crashing against rocks as always, until he couldn't take it much longer. Marty's piercing stare from the other end of the table, and his robust expression meant he had something on his mind, hell the words were practically falling from his lips already.

Rust placed the paper he had been reading aside and gazed across, making eye contact with his partner.

 

''Marty....'' he said softly to break some of the tension in the air.

 

''Now look before you start getting all uppity about what I'm gonna say, just hear me out first kay Rust?'' Marty asked with one hand raised and his expression had faltered into a more relaxed but concerned front.

 

''All I did was say your name Marty.'' Rust retorted back simply waiting.

 

''Yeah but look I gotta address something that I've noticed as of late, hell it ain't no big deal with me but one little miss Lilah has noticed why her poppy hasn't been wanting to take her ice skating?'' The way Marty had phrased the question made it sound more dramatic than it needed to be, but Rust could tell where he was coming from. He had thought no one had paid attention to it, usually it was  _That's Rust for you_ and it was left as that, but there was just some things he couldn't get by anymore not since becoming whole again. Thanks to  _Marty_ and having what it meant to belong and have a family again, he saw what Marty had meant.

Easing back in the chair, Rust cleared his throat as he shot a subdued gaze at Marty, clasping his hands together folding them on top of the table.

''Suppose you know now huh Marty?'' Rust asked simply.

''Cuz you don't like to have fun.'' Marty responded in a soft mocking tone, Rust caught it and shook his head.

''Nope not that.''

Marty sat back in his own chair, taking a moment to ponder it, as one hand instinctively palmed over his bearded chin. The mixed silver and white hairs were more noticeably these days.

''Well I know it ain't that last excuse you gave me, when I asked if we could take her ice skating. You're damn ledger drawing are not as important as our grandbaby Rust.'' Marty replied sternly. 

''I know that Marty.'' Rust shot back. 

''Then what then?'' Marty dared to ask again.

The thickness that had been sitting with them the last several minutes had suddenly came back again, Rust could taste it too. He rolled the confession over and over again in his mind, letting it bounce between each wall of his psyche before he just let out slowly. 

''I don't know how.'' Rust said nearly almost a whisper but Marty got it last second. 

''To skate?''

Rust just blinked as an affirmation to an actual nod. 

''Well shit, why didn't you just.....really never even living all that time in Alaska?'' Marty asked curious all that melodrama had been replaced by a quirky need to understand. 

''I didn't really have a pastime or a fucking hobby to speak of Marty...'' Rust said folding the newspaper back. 

''Well damn I'm gonna fix that.''

.....

Rust had lost track of time as they spent driving around in the car the following early evening, the sky was cut somewhere between a light pink and blue that tangled with the clouds, there was no rain to speak of not in a couple of days anyhow but the winter's chilly atmosphere did not have any plans to leave. 

His eyes scanned every inch of the horizon outside, and little by little Rust began to see less and less of buildings and civilian life altogether, he had the notion after the conversation he and Marty had the previous day he was sure he was gonna be dragged out to some local ice rink and learn how to skate. He on full view a grown man, who hadn't had the time to learn something so innocent or had the pleasure of getting due to his upbringing. Shifting in his seat Rust sat up more until the car came to a halt just near an empty spot of what looked like a frozen pond. 

''Marty?'' Rust asked turning his head in the other direction. 

''Come with me.'' Marty grinned opening the driver's door. 

They walked in silence their boots planting into the ground one by one, until making way to the frozen pond. Rust took a moment a deep breath escaped his lips as he took everything in, turning more his eyes fell onto Marty's face and he could see the amusement and delight on full display. 

''This was you're big idea?'' Rust asked. 

''Beats having you learn at the ice rink, shit didn't want you to learn in front of all those people especially since I know your gonna fall on your ass at least a couple of times.''  Marty said his smirk growing bigger, Rust's face had lightened up just then, he cocked one brow upward. 

''You sound like an expert?'' 

''Maybe I am who knows baby.'' 

....

Rust didn't put a fight taking his time he sat down on a log and outstretched one long leg after the other, until he found himself up again and wearing some ice skates Marty had brought for him. Marty who had them on a few minutes earlier did a quick test run once around the pond to make sure the ice was steady enough, skated back over and extended his hand out while Rust stood just outside the bank. Rust looked once at Marty, then his hand the smallest smile had appeared as he took his hand and stepped onto the ice.

End.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an early Christmas fic dedicated to lovely blackeyedblonde & Hartcohle who truly are a powerhouse and have brought such wonderful and truly inspiring material and content to the True Detective fandom. Really I'm just in awe of you guys, and love your work as always. 
> 
> As an added bonus wanted to also dedicate this little fic to pretty much everyone in the TD fandom, who all decided to walk hand in hand as we cherish this beautiful ship. 
> 
> Happy Holidays y'all!!! - Chelsea


End file.
